I'm Going Home
by Zenraya
Summary: I am the youngest and only surviving member of the Reizei clan. The rest of my clan was murdered protecting me from the people that want to kill me. I had to run, leave my best friend, and make him think I was dead to keep him safe. He probably hates me because of it. My name is Zenraya Reizei and I am done running. I'm going home. GaaraxZenraya(OC) SasukexKira(OC) NarutoxMomo(OC)


Hey guys! I know I really should update KTZ, but I have had the idea for this story for a while. Not to mention, one of my best friends (who I based Kira Nakayubi off of) has been pushing me to write this story since I told her about it. I don't know if it will be any good, but here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zenraya and her clan. Kira and the Nakayubi clan belongs to CrystalizedAmber and Momo and the Sato clan belongs to another friend of mine.

* * *

Hi, I'm Zenraya Reizei. I'm 16 and about 5'5. I have tan skin, gold eyes, and long black hair. For as long as I can remember, my family has always been overprotective of me because I bare the extremely powerful demon, Akuma the sound wolf. When I became mad, my eyes would change from gold to an icy blue. Many people tried assassinating me, but almost no one ever close enough to me to even try. The ones that did, I killed myself. I know gruesome right? A little girl, who wasn't even four years old, killing people that were trying to kill her. I fight with twin fighting fans that I use to direct sound waves. They are white with black sticks and the kanji's for 'Strength' 'Sacrifice' and 'Survive' written in black. I had nine other siblings, five brothers and four sisters: Haruto, Daichi, Fuyu, Aoi, Ken, Mia, Asuta, Miyo, and Naka. My father, Hideyoshi, was an official and worked with the Kazekage.

When I was 4, Hideyoshi was having a meeting with the Kazekage at the Reizei clan house and the Kazekage had brought his children with him. I met his youngest son, whose name was Gaara, and we instantly became best friends. About a year after meeting Gaara, when I was 5, my clan home was attacked by Orochimaru and his ninjas. My mother, Kairen, and I were the only ones to get away, but Kairen was stabbed whilst getting me took me and fled to the Hidden Leaf. (This happened about the same time as when Yashamaru was sent to kill Gaara.) I didn't want to leave because that would leave Gaara alone but my mother said that if I didn't, Gaara might get hurt because of me. I didn't want Gaara to get hurt, I mean he's my best friend, so of course I didn't want him to get hurt. So I ran.

About a week after making it to Konoha, Kairen got sick because of her stab wound and died, leaving me to fend for myself. I enrolled in the ninja academy so that I could become a ninja to avenge my fallen clan. I didn't tell anyone about Akuma. I try my hardest to forget my past, but somehow, it always comes up somewhere.

When I was placed in the three-cell teams at the academy, I was put on a team with two girls named Kira Nakayubi and Momo Sato. Kira, Momo, and I became friends. We named our team, team Kunai and I became leader. Up until this point, I had lived on the streets. Momo found out about this and offered to let me with her, Kira, and Kira's little sister, Mika, at the Sato's clan house and I agreed. In Konoha, I became friends with a lot of the ninja there, but I'm closest to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. Kira and Momo are the only other people besides Gaara that knew about Akuma.

Kira is the mean one of team Kunai. She's 17, and about 5'8. She has pale skin, red eyes, and short red hair with black tips. She also has a tattoo behind her left ear of her clan sign. Kira absolutely loves candy. She had an older brother named Kyo and an older sister named Rina. Kira has a black panther named Aura that she keeps for a pet. She fights with sai that she surrounds in shadow fire.

When she was 9, the house the Nakayubi clan was living in caught fire. Only Kira and her mom, Akira, got out. Kira blames herself for the fire that killed her clan because at the time it happened she was practicing a fire jutsu. She's been deathly afraid of fire ever since.

It turns out Akira was pregnant and 9 months later, Mika was born. Akira died a few months later and left Kira to take care of Mika. After about a year of living on the streets, the Sato's finds Kira and her sister and takes them in. Kira, Momo, and I are gone on missions a lot so Mika stays in Konoha with the rest of the Sato clan.

Momo is the goofy and girly one of the team. She's 16, and about 5'3. She has tan skin, light blue eyes, and short blonde hair with light pink streaks in it. Momo is the only one on the team whose clan is still alive. She has an older brother named Ren, an older sister named Aya, a younger brother named Youta, and a younger sister named Mami. Momo's parents are Yuri and Souta. The Sato clan sign is five leafs that point downwards with three five pedaled flowers coming from them.

Momo wears a string around her waist that she uses as her weapon. She can also summon puppets. Her favorite color is pink and she wears it all the time. Momo loves sewing, cooking and shopping. She is also a pretty good healer, though she gets distracted easily. Momo can summon a phoenix named Kasai. She is super afraid of spiders and snakes.

Yeah, I know. We're a pretty odd bunch. But we work really well together. Those two crazy girls are like my family.


End file.
